Monster Girl quest 2: The Power of the Light and Dark Angel's
by Dragoon77
Summary: Read the top first, Please and thank you.
1. Prologue 1:The new Angel

**Author speaking:** HHHHHHHEEEEEYYYYYY, sorry it is me again, I know it has been a long time, but I had got bored with the site and stopped doing it, but recently, I wanted to start up again, because I found a new story to write about, MONSTER GIRL QUEST, seeing Luka and Alice getting married (Hopefully they have kids) and it got me thinking, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER HEAVENLY KNIGHTS, don't they get a special someone, SO I have decided to write about each and every one of them a story of adventure, action, romance, erotic, and a lot of Porn involve, so sit back and enjoy. Oh and one other thing, I am going to use some anime, games, and other references from other animes and games in this story, some are going to be cool, others may be sexual, but if it bother you then just stop reading, any how, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: The new angel

Darkness, cold, wind blowing in the depths of the underworld, creatures gather, monster girls heed the calling of the Demon angel, the fallen angel, the angel ghoul, " **Heelinia** ", Deep within the underworld lies a castle, a castle of pure evil, and with in this castle is the home the Queen of fallen angels, inside her chamber she struggles in the night, for she is giving birth to her new born angel.

 **H** **ilinai** **:** (SCREAMING IN PAIN, AND ENJOYMENT)…..huff,huff, huff, huff, (PUSHES HARD)

Tonight on a **D** **ecember 31** , in the land of the dead, **Hilinai** the angel of the fallen heaven of **Ilias** , has been waiting the day to give birth to her new born, through the night fallen angels came to her need, providing numbness magic to her body, healing magic for her pain, and now they await for the new fallen angel to be born, one that will uphold the fallen angel race, and take revenge upon **Ilias**.

The fallen angels were her most trustworthy, and most skilled warrior of her race, **Hilinai** gave them the title of " **Unholy Knights of the fallen** ", only there are six.

 **The First,** the fallen of darkness and chaos: **Angelia**

 **The Second** , the fallen of love and lust: **Rumunia**

 **The Third** , The fallen of emotions and feelings: **Feldspar**

 **The Fourth** , The fallen of motherhood and killer of her own children: **Trinity**

 **The Fifth** , The fallen of Want and need: **Grindley**

And **T** **he Sixth** , The fallen of murder and psycho: **Signia**

Each one with a evil fallen power know as " **Seto** ", these powers are given the any fallen angel with a sin, here that six **Unholy Fallen knights** , are tending to the queen of all fallen angels, **Hilinai** struggles at the pain, but at the enjoyment that she is giving birth to the new heir to the throne of the fallen angels, and she does not regret any of it.

 **Angelia:** "Push my lady, push"

 **Rumunia** : "My, my, my, it is a beautiful night for a another member of the our race to be born"

 **Feldspar** : "Yes My dearest sister, it is a beautiful night for a new fallen angel, and this one will be the end of Ilias, and the god forsaken heaven of hers"

 **Trinity** : "Buy, do not forget, that it was Ilias that put our race in our place, and now for all we know, she has created another angel to match our own heir"

 **Grindley** : "You are right, for all we know, this one may not be able to fight against **Ilias** "

 **Signia** : "do not lose your edge now my sister, this heir will be more powerful than its mother and the heavens it self, but for now we wait to see what our future heir looks like"

 **Angelia** : "YESSSSSS, it is here"

Soon as **Angelia** said those words, all six am together and stared in the arms of a black blanket, warmed to the touch of a mother's womb, in the arms of **Angelia** ,

 **Feldspar** : " It is a…."

 **Grindley** : "Boy"

 **Hilinia:** "huff, huff, huff, huff, Bring….here…...my child, where is my beautiful heir, where is my little creation"

with great and careful passing, the fallen knights passed to each other the baby and handed it to its mother, **Hilinia** took hold and brought him close to her, she examine such a beautiful sight of her newborn, a sight that she as the Queen of the Fallen angel, shed a tear of happiness and enjoyment, the boy stopped moving, open its eyes and stared at its mother, the mother gave smile of her new born. the Fallen knights tended to the mess that was made, and tend to the queen and her baby. cleaning and brushing the room, they finally made their to the doors, wishing a goodnight to their queen, and the queen lifted her newborn to her right breast, and the boy started to feed and black and dark red milk from his mother's breast.

 **Hilinia** : "There, there, now here you go…..(Moans with pleasure)...ohhhhh...ahhh..ohh…..thats right, you go head and drink my young darling"

 **Grindley** : "Ehhh...hemmm"

Not noticing the Fifth Fallen angel in the room, **Hilina** stared in surprise, and smiled as she saw her standing there.

 **Hilinia:** "What is it, can't you see, that I am bonding with my son"

 **Grindley:** "I do my mistress, but we have to decide on the fact that, your son may not stand a chance against Ilias"

 **Hilinia:** "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I FRONT OF ME, OF COURSE HE WILL BE STRONGER THAN THAT BITCH, he will be a great knight, one trained in the ways of his father, and he will be the next ruler of our race, and he will bring the end of that whore Ilias and her shitty heaven"

 **Grindley,** took a step back at the outbreak of her mistress, and took a breather, then she spoke.

 **Grindley** : "(Bows in loyalty, and in shame) Please, forgive me my queen, I am just scared for the prince"

 **Hilinia** : "Well, do not be afraid, he may look small, but I sense a great deal of power with in this little one, and I know he will beat **Ilias** "

and with that **Grindley** left the room, not before though as she ask her queen a question.

 **Grindley:** " may ask the name of our new heir, or should I say King"

 **Hilinia** , gave some thought on the matter and remembered what her late Husband would have wanted,

 **Hilinia:** " His name shall be….(Baby stops drinking and falls asleep)... Iatio Alonne"

* * *

As always, the underworld was a waste land of darkness, no light shone upon the lands of the dead, not life of green bloom from the earth, no blue skies showed the clean air, only pitch black smoke covered the ceiling of the underworld atmosphere, it has been five years since the day **Iaito** was born, Growing up was a slow progress, since the underworld time frame and the surface time frame of the humans and monsters world were different, picture this, if it was ten days in the surface, then eight months have passed in the underworld, leaving Young **Iaito** at the average of age three, Training was a huge part in **Iaito** life, there was not a day that went by when he was training, fallen angels at this age, have already grown to the size of a six year human, standing, walking, and running, these are the aspects that **Iatio** can do, his intelligence was at a halt, for he was still learning to speak, but as time flew by, **Hilinai** inspected her son's progress through the years of training, and the boy could start talking at the age of five, training began with the " **Six unholy fallen knights** ", masters of different weapons and styles of fighting, but for Iaito, he took from his unknown father, and preferred a weapon that was called a " **Katana** ", different than any weapons used in the underworld, and may be the best weapon Iaito was good at using, at the age of six, he had master already **Signia, Trinity, and Grindley, Signia** for dark magic, **Trinity** for Large weaponry, and **Grindley** for thieving and assassinations. At the age of seven, he was a Young boy full of great talent, something to expect for the Fallen Angel Queen, but in human years, he would be a teen by now, but time was different in both worlds. At the age of seven he had mastered already **Feldspar, Rumunia, and Angelia. Feldspar** For martial arts hand to hand combat, **Angelia** for weapons training and maintenance and how to fight like a Fallen angel knight, and **Rumunia** a private tutor at night, taught **Iaito** in the ways of sexual acts of love and lustfulness, Iaito hated **Rumunia** ways of training, but it was his mother that insisted that Iaito learned how to please a woman, and to help him feel pleasure once in awhile, **Rumunia** had a saying:

 **Rumunia** : "This will be necessary for you to learn, since you will have to find a bride in the future to come, hee,hee, hee,hee"

 **Iaito** at the time did not feel like he would want a wife, but he gave it some thought. It has now been a very long time for **Iaito** , now at the age of fifteen, he is already mastered the ways of the katana, and the ways of the **Fallen angel knights** , but still has a problem with the training of sex, but he will get there someday, returning to his bedroom (Located in his mother's room), He dropped his training gear, of black leather chest plate, Black leather boots, linen shirt, armguards, Leather hood, and his creed jacket (Assassins creed coat, just black). Dropping everything felt like weight came off **Iaitos** body, and he flopped on to his bed and put his right arm over his eyes. Ten minutes later his Mother came in, **Hilinai** saw her child and exhausted he may be, so she decided to comfort him.

 **Hilinai** : "Ohhhhhh, Sweetie is everything okay"

 **Iaito** didn't even notice she enter the room, so let a sigh out and talk as well.

 **Iaito** : "Yeahhhh, I am alright for now, but seriously, do I have to do the sex act in front of a teacher, mother"

 **Hilinai:** "Welllll, of course you do, how else would I even know if you are getting any progress, I make sure that you can Maturbate enough sperm from your rod so that you can get someone pregnant one of these days, but I need to see her first"

 **Iaito:** "WHOA, now let's not bring that up, it kind of hurts when she tugs into to my private area of solitude, and it doesn't make any sense on why I have to use my rod, and put it in her"

 **Hilinai** : "But that is the best part of all the training I am so jealous, that she can do it, And I can not do it too, HMMMMMMMMMMM" She cooed childishly.

 **Iaito** felt exhausted just by talking to her, and he needed to rest.

 **Iaito:** "Okay, Mother I need some rest, so if you do not mind, please, do something else instead of talking, would ya, why not read a book"

But **Hilinai** held a grin, and before **Iaito** could roll over and shut his eye he quickly used his hands and pushed up quickly, only not fast enough, black bandage hands came forth from beneath him, and his dodging was a tad to late before he could sense it coming, they took hold of him and before he knew what was going on, he was brought down with a huge THUNK on his bed, and then threw to the ground, there he was Wrapped around his entire body in the black hands, it felt warm and comfy, but from **Iaito** her fought to be released, then his mother was above, stripping her clothes from her body and exposing her skin towards **Iatio** , at first **Iaito** was terrified, but now he was somehow getting turned on at the sight of his mother magnificent dark purple body, shining, and very slim and curvy, her breasts were also huge, and her dark purple butt. Wait what was he thinking, he snapped out of the illusion, and found that it was the black hands causing him to be aroused by his mother's sight, he tried to get away, but his mother was on top of him, hugging him close and then pushing out to see only his face that was exposed.

 **Hilinai** : "hehehehehehehehehehehehe, OH my sweet baby has grown to be such a good boy, and now that he has questioned my authority for training him with my best Fallen knights, led me to punish you for talking back at me"

 **Iaito:** "WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I NEVER QUESTIONED YOUR AUTHORITY OR THE TRAINING, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IT IS DUMB THAT I HAVE TO DO SEX TRAINING" he yelled

 **Hilinai** : "I know, and do not shout at your mother, for that it will be now one hour in heaven with me, now come along my sweet, sweet, sweet baby, (Takes of her underwear, and exposes her vagina out, and starts to rub it) You….ahhhh…..have …..ohhhhhhh…..no idea…...hahahahaha….how long I have been waiting for this, to do the….ahhhhhhhhhhhh…...mother and son bonding, You may be thirteen here in the underworld, but you are in human years…..hah….haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..you would be by now only eight years old, and the younger have better sperm than the adults do, and now that…...ehehahahaohhhh….I…..I…..I can not wait any longer"

The black hands moved away from **Iaitos** crotch area, and pulled off his shorts, and exposed his penis to the world, His mother was drooling for the affection of the day when she can finally take her son and be one with her.

 **Iaito** : "Wait….wait…...wait do not don this mother, Please, I beg of you" he said in panic

but due to the strong sense of the black hands magic, his eyes went blank, he was still conscious, but not in control of his body, his penis was twitching for the warmth of his mother's vagina, and so she could sense its need for affection and love making. **Hilinai** drooled over her son's penis, it became slippery and was ready to be inserted.

 **Hilinai** : "ohhh my baby, (She clutches both sides of his cheeks with both hands, and brings him closer to her face), I will show you heaven again, now hold still while mother does her bonding, but do not worry, your seed will not get me pregnant, but will surely be needed for the near future, when I grant you a sister and myself a daughter, here we go"

and with that she brought, down her hips slowly and carefully, her vagina touched her sons tipped, and she moaned with sexual pleasure, then she let go and brought down her hips slowly again, giving moans of pleasure and orgasm sounds, she was all the way down on her son's cock, **Iaito** eye widened and regain conscious, he let out a moan, and tears ran down his eyes, but what he felt was very different than **Rumunia** teachings, the walls of her insides felt so soft and warm, he could feel his mother heat of her insides, carefully taking effect on his penis, he felt at peace for a moment, and then with knowing fell asleep. **Hilinai** still on him, and inserted, smiled, and began to move up and down, the pleasure of a cock once again found its way in her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

 **Hilinai:** "OHHHHHHHHHH, my baby, you are so hard, now that we are one, why don't you come cum in me, put your seed in my womb, and make me have your sister, she will be as powerful as you and your father combined"

At instant, **Iatio** woke up and tried to rebel against her mother, but holding in the build up, she smiled as his son tried his best, but it was no use.

 **Hilinai:** "I make them train you everyday, to exhaust your body from training, and now the results are phenomenal, you can not hold back for ever you know"  
 **Iaito:** "OH yes I can, if I can hold against my teacher, than surely you are no problem."

But his mother eye widened at the sudden surprise, and smiled.

 **Hilinai** : "So, you are telling me that you are full of seed, well then time take this to the next level of pleasure,hehehehehehehehe"

What **Iaito** did not know was the inside of her womb, a newly formed and well preserved, umbilical cord, stretched out and seeped far from the womb an into the vagine, making its way towards **Iaitos** tip.

 **Hilinai:** "One more time, give me your seed baby, and together we will make our daughter and sister" she Smiled

Iaito: "N…..n….n….n….never"

 **Hilinai** : "Very well" she smiled seductively

In a instant, **Hilinai** umbilical brought a stinger out from its tube, and with a quick jabbed, it thrust in the tip of the penis hole, and drilled inside deep within **Iaito** penis all the way to the sacks of his sperm storage, Iaito let out cry of pain, as the umbilical cord, started to suck out his sperm, and enter his mother,

 **Hilinai:** "now you are my husband"

and with a sudden jolt of sweat, **Iaito** woke up in his bed, sweating. He breathed hard, and sweat badly, that it left his body print in the bed. bended his head forward, and brought his right knee up and curl his arms around his right leg, looking down towards his bed, **Iaito** knew that the sex training with **Master Rumunia** was going to be bad, and it was to much for him to handle, then the door opened, and **Iaito** thought that this was going to be a nightmare that came true, only to see a fallen angel soldier enter his room in a panic, **Iaito** breathed again and went to him.

 **Iaito** : " What is it, are you okay"

 **Soldier:** "NO I AM NOT OKAY, MY LORD WE ARE UNDER ATTACK"

that got back **Iaito**

 **Iaito:** "WHAT , WAIT WHO IS ATTACKING"

 **Soldier:** "THE WRATH OF THE HEAVENS,IT IS **ILIAS** AND HER HOLY ANGELS, THEY INVADED THE CASTLE"


	2. Prologue 2:The Angel Trapped in Time

Another chapter of Monster girl quest 2, this time for the battle scene, I came up with a neat trick to make the battles a little more easier for me to do, and do not worry about the method being a flawed, I used dice to decide the outcome, and to keep the formalities since it is a Monster girl quest story, hope you enjoy it

 **Prologue 2: The Angel Trapped in Time**

 **Iaito** quickly grabbed his gear and practiced Bokken, following the soldier all the way to the main foyer of the castle, **Iaito** could hear the cries of the fallen soldiers dying, and even some of the heavenly soldiers dying as well, Reaching the bottom stair case, he and the soldier were confronted with two heavenly soldiers that came bursting through, in an instant we engage into battle, And I was ready to fight our mortal enemies that cast our race into oblivion.

 **BATTLE START!**

 **Iaito** and **Fallen soldier** engage **Two Heavenly spearman's**

 **Heavenly Spearmen:** "THERE THAT IS HIM, KILL HIM"

 **Iaito:** "SO YOU'RE OUR ENEMY, ILIAS BETTER BE HERE, CAUSE I AM GOING TO TAKE HER DOWN"

 **Fallen Soldier** : "MY LORD, PREPARE FOR BATTLE"  
 **Iaito:** "ROGER"

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN:  
Heavenly spearmen 1:** Used SCAN on Iaito

 **Iaito Alonne Reaper** : Level 5

 **Hp:** 350/350 Equipment: Accessoires:

 **Mp:** 50/50 **Head:** Black leather cowl **Slot 1:** Ring of the Prince

 **STR** : 17 **Chest:** Black leather trench garb **Slot 2:**

 **DEX:** 25 **Arms:** Black leather guard **Slot 3:**

 **VIT:** 18 **Legs:** Black Leather Pants **Slot 4:**

 **STA:** 275 **Feet:** Black Leather I. Boots **Slot 5:**

 **Weapon:** Black wooden Bokken

 **Magic: Skill: Special:**

Shadow Fire: **MP 5** Cutting edge: **MP 12** Fallen wings

Dark Ice: **MP 5** Double slash: **MP 14** Forsworn

Evil Earth: **MP 5** Pinwheel: **MP 16**

Black Lightning: **MP 5** Splinter: **MP 10**

Barrier: **MP 8** Focus: **MP 20**

Strength: **MP 9** Rage: **MP 25**

 **Heavenly Spearmen 2:** Used SCAN on Fallen Soldier

 **Fallen Soldier**

 **HP** : 25/100

 **MP** : 10/10

 **STR** : 12

 **DEX** : 12

 **VIT:** 12

 **STA** : 15

 **STA:** 20

 **IAITOS PARTY PHASE TURN:**

 **IAITO:** ATTACKS **1**

 **1** IS HIT/ TAKES 24 DAMAGE

 **FALLEN SOLDIERS:** Attacks **1**

 **1** IS HIT/ TAKES 12 Damage

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN:**

 **1:** ATTACKS **Iaito**

 **IAITO** IS HIT/ TAKES 24 DAMAGE

 **2: ATTACKS IAITO**

 **IAITO DODGES/** COUNTERS **2/** **2** TAKES 32 DAMAGE

 **IAITOS PARTY PHASE TURN:**

 **IAITO:** SKILL ATTACK/ SPLINTER AGAINST **2**

 **2 IS HIT/ TAKES 12 DAMAGE/ HE IS BLEEDING, EACH TURN LOSES 5-10 HP**

 **FALLEN KNIGHT:** ATTACKS/ **1**

 **1** / TAKES 12 DAMAGE/ **FALLS**

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN:**

 **2:**

 **LOSES 7 HP/ 2 FALLS**

 **IAITO PARTY WINS**

 **BACK TO STORY**

As soon as the **Heavenly Spearmen knights** fell to their deaths, **Iaito** and the **Fallen soldier** made their way to the outside to see what is happening. Making their way to the bottom of the staircase, that led to the Royal bedroom, they enter the bottom of the towers hallway, **Iaito** dashing towards the end of the door, flew it open to witness a terrifying sight, **Angels of light** , and **Fallen angels** were fighting against each other, battling to the death, but what made the battle more aggressive were the **wyverns** that descended toward us, **Angels of the light** realm, came with arrows of light and pierced all that was dark, with a shot of one of these arrows, any **Fallen angels** were evaporated in a dust of light and nothing but ash afterwards, it was horrific to see such treachery. **Iaito** was filled with rage at sight of his kind being evaporated by the light, Quickly making his way to the **Chamber of Royals** , He turned to see the soldier still with him.

 **Iaito:** "Where is my mother, soldier"

 **Fallen Soldier:** "Sir in the throne room, right after the room of royals"

 **Iaito:** "Alright, you go on head and fight with the others"

 **Fallen Soldier: "** Aye Aye Your majesty, before I could turn around, a arrow of light came and shot the soldier down, the soldier yelled in pain as the light evaporated him into nothing, **Iaito** witness the sight of such power, which fueled his rage even more, looking towards the shooter, was a wyvern rider, passing by and entering the battle in the courtyard, Iaito made his way to the **Room of royals.**

Passing each and every room he knew about in the kingdom, fighting off most of the enemy he reached the throne room: **Iaito** due to the battles he fought on the way: **Gains 345 EXP: Iaito is Level 7.**

After reaching the rooms of Royals, he caught sight of a angel in the room, Female it was, she had dust all around her, and she turned to see Iaito.

 **Pink Angel:** "huhhhhhh, WELLLLLLLLLLLLLL, HOwdy there, my name is **Cupid"**

 **Iaito:** " **Cupid,** ahhhhh,ahhhhhh, well never mind that, what did you do here"

 **Cupid:** "Mmmmmmm (Puts a finger on her cheek, while thinking)...(Finger snap)...I Now I remember, I killed some the royal Fallen knights in this room."

 **Iaito** stared at her in stasis, his blood boiled with more rage, and he drew his bokken, **Cupid** saw the reaction and suddenly found what she was looking for, smiling she drew and arrow and pointed it at Iaito.

 **Cupid:** " Welllllll, if it isn't **Prince Iaito** , I have heard a lot about you from that skank who kept wearing a bra, and no underwear"

 **Iaito** instantly knew who she was talking about, **Master Rumunia,** she was one of the piles of ashes in this room, **Iaito** stared down at the floor looking at the ashes of his fallen race, now with more rage than ever, **Iaito** charged towards **Cupid** , **Cupid** did the same.

 **BATTLE START**

 **IATIO** engages **CUPID**

 **IATIO PARTY PHASE TURN**

 **Iaito Alonne Reaper** : Level 7

 **Hp:** 445/445 Equipment: Accessoires:

 **Mp:** 120/120 **Head:** Black leather cowl **Slot 1:** Ring of the Prince

 **STR** : 26 **Chest:** Black leather trench garb **Slot 2:**

 **DEX:** 30 **Arms:** Black leather guard **Slot 3:**

 **VIT:** 26 **Legs:** Black Leather Pants **Slot 4:**

 **STA:** 290 **Feet:** Black Leather I. Boots **Slot 5:**

 **Weapon:** Black wooden Bokken

 **Magic: Skill: Special:**

Shadow Fire: **MP 5** Cutting edge: **MP 12** Fallen wings

Dark Ice: **MP 5** Double slash: **MP 14** Forsworn

Evil Earth: **MP 5** Pinwheel: **MP 16**

Black Lightning: **MP 5** Splinter: **MP 10**

Barrier: **MP 8** Focus: **MP 20**

Strength: **MP 9** Rage: **MP 25**

Heal: **MP 25** Scan: **Mp 15**

 **IAITO: SKILL ATTACKS/ SCANS CUPID**

 **CUPID: Level ?**

 **CUPID CANNOT BE SCAN**

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN**

 **CUPID: SPECIAL ATTACK/ ARROW OF LIGHT**

 **IAITO LOSES 9999 HP/ IAITO faints**

 **BATTLE LOST**

 **BACK TO STORY**

As the Arrow pierced **Iaito,** a flash of light emits from within Iaito and then burst forth from his body, **Iaito** falls to the ground bleeding badly, squinting his eye as the pain was never anything he felt before, **Cupid** flies up and down in joyous victory, then she stop, smiling at her work.

 **Cupid:** "Welllllll, that was a great disappointment, and here I thought you were supposed to be your kingdom's last hope, how the heck is a kid supposed to beat our goddess and win with this kind of power, Lame, hehehehehehehehehe"

As **Cupid** laughs her wings off, **Iaito** stared down in shame and disappointment, **Cupid** had a point, he was supposed to be the Kingdom's last hope of ever taking revenge on the **Ilias** and her kingdom for disposing his race to the underworld, His mother was going to be disappointed at him for failing to a little pink angel. **Cupid** saw that she laugh long enough, drawing another arrow of light, she aimed and pointed it at **Iaito, Iaito** sense the attack, but could not move with the light in him damaging from every corner of his body.

 **Cupid:** "Ooooooohhhhh, maaa nnnnnnnnnnnnnn, I really wish the queen of your race would see this, she would be pleased to see that i am disposing such a weak and pathetic person like yourself, oh well, goodbye sweetie heeee heeee heeee"

As she took aim, and **Iaito** braces himself, a Dark slash appeared behind **Cupid,** sending her flying towards **Iaito, Cupid** scream as she was sent out of the Royal room and landed hard on her face in the next room, Iaito to damage to look, felt a powerful and cold spell put onto him, in a instant he was able to feel his entire body once again, looking up was the last thing he wanted to do, His mother stood there wielding a strange black and red katana the felt like it had slain thousands of demons and monsters together, and forged their souls into an object of destruction. **Queen Hilinia** looked down in a shadowy look, giving **Iaito** that she was about to punish him for his soreful lost towards an angel. But instead was given a very warm and heavy pain bear hug, she hug her little prince until **Iaito** eyes started to bulge outwards.

 **Iaito:** "Moth…..ere….you …..squeezing me to tight…(heave)"

 **Hilinia:** "OH MY DARLING, ARE YOU HURT OR DAMAGE DO YOU WANT A LITTLE BIT OF MY BREAST MILK"

 **Iaito:** "(Hilinia let's go, and Iaito breaths for air) Huff….heave….huff…..what …..NO!, I don't anything from you, especially your breast milk"

 **Hilinia:** "Oh really, but I miss you sucking on my tips, it felt good back then, now I am just doing it myself"

 **Iaito** was about to gag until another Arrow of light shot through the Royal rooms front door, Witnessing it in a instant, **Hilinia** got serious and stop flying arrow with her bare Right hand, **Iaito** stared in astonishment, then looking back towards the door stood the damage and badly bleeding " **Cupid** ", she was smiling in a childlike way, but was look like she was about to go psychopathic on us, but then fell down on her knees, and was dead. **Iaito** thought it had something to do with the strange black blade that his mother was wielding.

 **Hilinia:** "We must escape towards the castle in the far east, and we have to hurry"

 **Iaito:** "The far east, what is over there exactly"

 **Hilinia:** "there in the midst of the Underworld, lies an ancient kingdom ruled by one person, but everything later, now come on, we must go"

 **Iaito** not knowing what the ancient kingdom was, agreed none the less and both started out of the room and towards the front gates of their castle, Leaving the now deceased body of **Cupid.** Taking the short out of the castle, they made their way towards the front gate, exiting the castle they emerge to a bloody conflict of Dark and Light fighting for victory, the soldiers saw their Queen and created a formation wall between her and the angels, including Iaito was part of the wall, they charged into battle, swords clashed together, Armor pierced by arrows and spears, shields cracked under the full force of Hammers, and Magic creating a firework show in the air as it targeted both sides of the party. Fighting their way to the front gates, they were on a victorious path, and made it to the Front gates, emerging from the castle, they made their way towards east, Soldiers went back and protected their queen, Iaito wanted to help, so did the Queen, for she could not stand the shouts of her race fall to the hands of the angels, but was too late to save any of them, Iaito turned, but she grabbed him and she and twelve other Soldiers led the way to the eastern kingdom, until they came to a stop.

 **Iaito:** "NOOOOO, WE TO GO BACK AND SAVE THEM, LET ME …..GO!"

 **Hilinia:** "I CANNOT DO THAT SWEETIE, WE HAVE TO FORGET ABOUT THEM, TRUST ME, I WANT TO GO AID THEM BUT IT IS TOO LATE, forgive my sweet people I was too weak to save any of you (Sobs)"

Soldier: "My queen and Lord, Look!"

Both Looked what was in front of them as they made their way out of the castle and running east, There with two heavily knighted guards of pure light white armor, and in the middle, a light that was said to burn away any evil that touched its cloth, Ilias. She walked in a graceful trod and smiled at her soldiers wrecking the kingdom of the Fallen angels, Her big blue sea eyes seemed to pierce the heavens itself they were beautiful, Her soft olive oil white skin was emitting a holy aura, her body was slim and curvy all over, some of the fallen soldiers were hesitant and the sight, but were not hesitant enough to see this happen, Immediately Hilinia order her soldiers to fall back and take cover, but it was too late, Ilias raised her hand on the air, a white ball appeared and magical circles appeared around her hand, speaking angelic tongue, Iaito understood what she was going to do.

Ilias: "May the wrath of my power bring all evil to their end, may all that have sin may repent in the end, may I Ilias, goddess and mother of this world, bring mercy upon such tainted souls"

And with a flick and the fingers she send the Holy ball of light in the air, and then a gigantic light aura appeared in the sky, covering the entire kingdom of the Fallen angels in it light, Iaito stared at the light that was coming towards him, only to see his mother grab hold of him, used her body as a shield, an soon the light emerge across the castle and everything that was pure evil ,evaporated in the Light of Ilias.

Ilias: "Holy spells of Holiness: Judgment, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Everything was covered in the light and then nothing.

Iaito awoken after the light blasted the entire area of the Castle, everything went back to being dark, Iaito felt sore for a bit, then gasped and looked up, words were not enough for him to see what he would not believe, his mother over him, with a burnt back side, looking down with painful eyes, she was still alive but not for long, she smiled as tears ran down her face onto her sons on teared up face.

Hilinia; "m….m….m…..m…...mmm.m.m.m..m.m….my …...baby…...are…...you okay…...that is good to see….(iaito: haa…... …..Sniff….a….. …..Sniff…...h.. .h.h.h. a.a..a.a.a.a.a.a.a)(back to Hilinia) I am so sorry that ahhhhh…...I was being foolish of doing this,,...usual it was your job to do this sort of thing…..hhhhhhhhhhhhh…..You must…...sur….v…...i...v….e…..no matter what…..I …..lo…..v…...e…..yo…."

Then silence came for Hilinia, Iaito stopped, no breathing, no movement, not words, no thought, not even tears. Then after a good minute or two, Iaito let out a scream in pain and sadness, Ilias the whole time was looking at her work and smiled at her army's victorious battle, then she heard the scream, she turned around to the dead body of the Queen of Fallen angels, then it moved, she got ready to kill the one she came for, then out of the midst of her eyesight, felt a tickle in her abdomen, she looked down and saw Iaito, with raging eyes and with the black katana in his hands, she stare in horror and then her two heavily soldiers noticed the what just happened, Ilias let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, Iaito pulled the blade out and raised into the air, the goddess looked up in frozen fear, Iaito on the other hand was smiling at the moment of truth.

Iaito: "YOU BITCH, YOU…..YOU….DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

But at last Ilias smiled at him, as a spear took from her abdomen pierced out and stabbed him in the heart, Iaito stopped and looked down as the light spear, and then felt something strange about it, but before he could think, the spear enveloped him in a bright light, and then he fell to the ground burnt from the holy power, twitching with pain the goddess stood over him and smiled at him.

Ilias: "Do you like boy, it is called "Body weapon", a spell that changes my blood into any weapon I desired, I have to say that was a close one, if you had unleashed your true power, well then I would not be still alive right now, but it seems that you are still too young, and it seems that light spear of mine did just the trick for you, well since you are strong to be still alive, I guess you can only be, well , dealt with a different way, take him to the Black core"

As Ilias order her guards to take Iaito away, he slowly faded into a blackness, but something bothered him that was during the light spear attacked dealt to him by Ilias, it was a different angels power she was using.

One week later

Iaito was chained to a strange black rock, it was big, big as a cave's mouth, he looked from side to side, his body strapped in thick black magical bands that held him to the rock, his legs were tied together, his face covered in the bands even over his mouth, except for his eyes, and his body tied as well, angels flew up and reinforced them with pure white nails of light, except for one angel, a little girl, she seemed to be the daughter of one of the guards here, and it so happened she was, one of the guards came and hugged her close and stared at me in disgust, Iaito too gave a eyes view that he saw her as a whore, but the little girl looked kind of turned on, she came closer to Iaito and kissed him on the cheek, then she smiled and left with her mother. Ilias walked in and stared at her guards work, hovering up to Iaito she smiled in a graceful and beautiful stance, she untied the bands and the entire face or Iaitos, she smile, hel glared, she touched him on the lips and he tried to bite her, she took her hand back and licked it in a lustful way, then she came closer, slowly put her hands on his cheeks, then came in with a kiss and Iaito felt at peace with that single kiss for a goddess, the most softest kiss he had ever felt, but then he spit in her mouth and she pulled away and gag.

Iaito: "ALRIGHT, NOW STOP TAUNTING WITH ME WOULD YA, what are you doing any way, kissing a fallen angel aren't you supposed to kill me"

Iaito said as he spit her kiss to the side, she smiled and wiped her mouth then came closer to him.

Ilias: "I always give my enemy that I am about to do, a kiss before they die, because for all we know, this will only be the kiss you can only have, so I want to make it special for you, it was your first kiss right" She smiled.

Iaito only stared at her in disgust.

Iaito: "well if a kiss for your sex teacher does not count, that yeah it was my first kiss, but what I do not understand is why not just kill me"

Ilias: "Well, I may hate the fallen angels, but I can be merciful among some of the fallen angels"

Iaito: "Ohhhh right, so like the ones you killed AT MY HOME, HOW COULD A GODDESS LIKE YOU WIPE AN ENTIRE RACE THAT DID NOTHING WRONG"

Ilias:'(Pointed a finger at Iaitos face) Wrong, hehehehehehehehehe, you are so wrong, you want to know why your race became the fallen angel race in the first place"

Iaito: " I already know the reason, you threw us down here because you framed my mother's ancestors and her people that followed her ancestors, and now you go and take out them all to shut them up, before they could spill the beans, to everyone who follows you and your law of being goddess, you are not a goddess of light, by a goddess of liars"

Ilias slapped him, and she was furious to hear such words.

Ilias: "WRONG AGAIN!, your mother's ancestors committed a crime against the will of the heavens, a law that was only angels and only angels, and you know what that was….Love"

Iaito was confused, then Ilias smiled and explain.

Ilias: "Her ancestors made this world, and with that world they made the creatures that lived on it, but one day a goddess and a human fell in love, of course naturally it was okay to have sex between a god and a human, but a angel of light and a human together was forbidden, so what did your ancestors do, gather an angel female that would like to have Human male mates, and love them for all of eternity, the other goddess heard about the grouped and came to put an end to them, by punishing them to be Fallen angels of darkness, and thus marked the end of your ancestors treachery, so you see it was your mother's ancestors that put them at their own deaths, not me"

Iaito: "That…...that…..that…...is a LIE, and you did put them to their deaths, all of them to their deaths, saying that you are a goddess of righteousness, you're nothing but a murder and a liar, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ILIAS, I WILL KILL YOU…...mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmmffffffffff"

Ilias: "Well that is enough talk for now, now it is time to punish you and your genes for what you have done, by order of the heavens and of me of course, you Prince Iaito are guilty for the death of your race, the treason of your ancestors, the act of love in front of a angelic child, lustful kissing to the goddess herself, and for the hold you put in me, goodnight hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Iaito could not believe what he was hearing, fighting against the bands of tighten magic around his body, Iaito wanted to take revenge upon Ilias, Using his breath and turning it into "SHADOW FIRE" he started to burn through the bands, While he was doing that the others were preparing for the ceremony to commence, Ilias raised the Strange spear that had a golden clock on its hilt, Iaito struggled against the bands, and he struggled, Ilias stepped up, and he struggled, Ilias took a step back, and he struggled, She drew her right arm and took aim, and he struggled and finally he burned through the bands around his mouth, and Ilias Thrust forward and smiled as the time Spear soar through the air and towards Iaito.

Iaito: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo…..(SHING, THUNK!)..."

Everything was quiet, Iaito though looked down to see the spear embed into him, he felt the pain, and then the clock started to tick and tick away, then Iaitos body was becoming stone, He struggled, and glared at the goddess, Ilias stood there and laughed, so did the other angels.

Iaito: "I WILL COME BACK, MARK MY WORDS ILIAS I WILL RETURN, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, JUST YOU WAIT I WILL COME FOR YOU, I WILL COME FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…."

And so Iaito was turned into stone, and nothing but the ticking clock and the laughing of the goddess and her angels, and so this marked the new beginning of a grand adventure to start again for to world of continent, and this also impact on the road that the Monster lord has taken, and so our story begins in the kingdom of Hell Dongo, 300 years later since the day of Iaitos imprisonment, and marks our story with Luka and his wife Alice the (XVI).

And we stop, I am calling the Monster Girls quest world "Continent" SO please do not be confused, I am writing more so keep the patients at a minimum and hope you guy can review it for me, thanks and have a GREAT DAY.


	3. Chapter 1: Rewind

Chapter 1: After Years

Monster King update: It is the year 2245, it's been awhile since settling down a bit, I started to take a lot of matters from all over the world villages on the population of female monster and and male monsters, that and keeping the human population in the villages at a minimum, sometimes I wonder why I went through all the trouble just to keep the peace, and that had a lot do with the fact that I killed Ilias, well that and my wife Alice, she and I have really hit along this marriage of ours, I got to say, even though we are not alike in many ways, I do enjoy her company, but the times I need her to settle down is when we are going to sleep with each other at night time, seriously, she sucks me dry with her new upcoming sex techniques that she works on, and sometimes it really is a pain in the ass to deal with it, but all in all I am happy that she and I are together, it's kinda of weird, I really thought I would settle down with a normal human girl, but instead I got to marry the Monster lord, in which I find just as comforting as a Human girl, If I wanted a human wife, Alice can just transform into one, but I kinda like her snake form better, anyhow, it has been a long day for me, villages from the plains of Ilias village, are complaining that not enough Arachnids female monsters are there, asking the Arachnid Queen was a pain, seeing how the only payment was my semen, but Alice always comes along and deals with that sort of matter, Alice has become very protective over me and my semen, she says that "it is the only semen in the kingdom of Continent that is worth saving only for her and only her, no other monster shall lay their lips to such cream", that made me shudder a bit, and the fact that she beat the Spider queen trying to get to me, any way, after dealing with that matter.

I have a hard time trying to find a way for Euribetite and her race from dying due to the Human waste is doing to her waters, and it is just more that polluting that is causing her race to die, Her slimes are having a hard time producing more of their generations, due to the fact that they live in Sentora, that is the home of the human waste companies, I am fighting for ther though, and I hope I can win for her.

Tamamo is back in her home village in Helldongo, turns out the entire village is full of what they need, Human males, Tofu (And in large quantities), Little kitsunes that the Females love to hold, Families that are growing bigger everyday, and also the fact that the Mayor of one of the villages conceived a male fox, that is going to erupt the entire Fox Clan, but Tamamo seems she is not interested at the slightest.

Alma is doing well as always, I am kind of sorry for what I did to the Female knight of Sentora "Cecil", She became Alma Elma's new baby, after absorbing her into to her womb, decomposing her and making her into a fetus, after a while Alma seems to be more…...Happier than usual, usually she would go for a mans semen, but seeing her petting her belly, it seems she just wanted other men just to have a child of her own, Good thing that Cecil was right for her, other wise she would be part of Alma.

Granberia is and will always will be, training. But as her new monster king I order and will asked her to help with some of the excavation sites that are now forming around a Strange new island that was just discovered after the war with Ilias, Some of the world explorers found a secret Angel temple beneath the entire Island, Granberia got curious with the temple and went ahead and joined as the bodyguard and commander chief of the mercenaries she hired. A couple of our soldiers went as well, that included the Goblin girl "Goldeen", Young miss Kitsune "Tina". And of course our representative of the tiny Lamia tribe "Lyra", things are going well as plan.

But just to keep in mind, I Been having dreams lately that something big is going to happen and for some reason it happen when the island was discovered, something about this island is strange, it is as if I feel another identical power there that is the same as, well, …..Mine. It might be some magical energy from my mother, she may have been there before, I should visit just to make sure, and now I am getting tired and need sleep, hopefully, Alice will go easy on me, well goodnight Journal.

May 25, Diary entry: 3,245.

Age: 17, Luka Monster Lord

And that is that, I wanted to little rewind of the game's story, so I went ahead and played it to see what has happened so far, but it is now confirmed that it is a exact replica of the story (Somewhat), so Hope you enjoy it, can not wait for the reviews, so Have a great day.


	4. Character Info: Iaito Alonne Reaper

Just to give and idea of the New angel in the story, here is some Info

Iaito Alonne Reaper- Fallen Angel Prince

Iaito is the protagonist of the story and the Lover and husband to Granberia, and the father to Blizzard, Alleyne, and Granderia (Named after her mother, just spelled different, all of which are half Angel/Dragon/human). At the age of 313, he is the son of Queen Hilinia, and the son of Sir Alonne (Making him a Half human, and half angel, similar to Lukas Gender), Iaito is a male, about 5.9 in height and only weighing 125 pounds, His has a slim figure with Black and red hair tips hanging off the tips of his bangs that fall short on his right head. He is also the owner of both Bewitched Blade, and Calamity (Sword of Hades, and both Katanas)

Iaito is one of the Main protagonist of the story, but other than that, he is the main focal point of the story, during his time living in the underworld, he was 13 before sealed away by the fake angel Ilias, awakening from his slumber, he is over 313 years, old looking the same as he was when he was 13. He hails from the royal line of the fallen angels of the first period of the first monster lord, and is the son of the Fallen angel queen: Hilinia (Pretty much the Angel ghoul that luka encounters in the game). His is also the son of the infamous Ronin and samurai god Sir Alonne, the Bewitched Samurai. Hailing the powers of both the Angel and God like demonic powers, it is impossible to see who is stronger between him and Luka, since both hail from two and unusual powerful parents, but Iaito proved that he was stronger by saying that Luka is afraid to open his limits of his angelic powers, Luka then tried to prove him wrong, for he did not want the other monster see their king a weak and helpless king.

Iaito is a special case when awaken from his slumber, due to the fact that he was sealed away, he was awaken with a split personality, having one as a cheerful, shy, defenseless, scared, and smart Iaito. While his other personality is very aggressive, mean, rude, powerful, evil, and brainless maniac (Stated by Alma Elam and Erubetie), and has a very big appetite for food (Mostly Meat).

The softer side of Iaito is very kind and very happy Iaito, who looks after children during the story, always telling them everything was going to be alright when a huge earthquake took place in Ether village, he is very dependable upon knowledge of both Humans and Monsters, He even found a way for the Slime colony to live in polluted waters with the power to cleanse in a mere second, this led Erubetie to start falling for Iaito. Due to these properties, he is left with only being shy and defenseless in dangerous situations, but starts to act a little more braver when children lives or females are in harm's way, He is one that everyone in the story can actes upon when needed.

The Aggressive side of Iaito is very Evil and Mean, when he is protecting other people, he actual shoves them to one side and not care what happens to them, going all out on any opponent, or any ally, he is bloodlust for battle and will do everything to win, during his encounter against luka, he goes berserk at the powers that Luka had, matched the Ilias imposter from his past, that killed his mother and his masters and overtook his kingdom in the Underworld, soon after Iaito beats Luka, he raises his weapon attempting to kill Luka, Luka then had no choice but to use "Quadruple Giga", but even that did not stop Iaito. After his last resort, the four Heavenly knights and Alice the sixteenth and his wife came to his aid, Granberia instantly recognized Iaito as she was beaten by him and Crown city's Battle Royal duel, she marked Iaito as a rival and a worthy warrior of respect, battling and defeating him, all six including Luka converge on Iaito and pinned him to the ground, Alice using her magic put him to sleep and he was taken to Hell Dongo for further questioned, this mark the relationship between him and Granberia to build. Although Iaitos Aggressive side is ruthless, he laters in the story starts to have feeling towards Granberia who too had feeling for him later, this mark his changing his ways of protecting his comrades and other people in need of protection.


	5. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"HEAVE, HO, HEAVE, HO, HEAVE HO" the captain said to the rowers, A new day started with a bright morning, Some of the most Powerful ships have come to the island of Islz, an island discovered after two years after the death of **Ilias** , During which the Co-existence treaty between Monsters and humanity have now established and are prospering in peace, two years went by and the treaty has been a great help for the future of both the human race and the monsters race. The most populated monster right now where the Ants and Fox, Secondary to that population were the succubus and the demon girls, third were the Spiders and Cats, other than those top races, the other monster races are holding an equilibrium between the races, but for now the rest were just even.

It has been a hard time for some of the monsters, example: " **Granberia** ", She was glad that she was sent on this voyage, a lot of monster and human males, (A lot Shemale monsters as well) Have proposed their undying love to her, some even declare their marriage for her, but in the end **Granberia** only had one desire before she could be married, the male had to beat her in a duel to the match, and as you well know, most failed, Okay they all failed her test of strength and combat, she stated to all those she defeated:

" **I will not take in a partner if he or she can not fight like the one I fought and never defeated in the end, also I am looking for one that is far more powerful than he is, so Shove off** "

No matter how hard they all trained, **Granberia** would see them as weaklings, and she had no desire to be married to one. Sitting on the front deck, with her bastard sword by her side and her tail wrapped around her knees that are bended upward towards her chin, and her eyes closed, but her guard up, many men try to get the upper hand on her when she was a sleep, but due to her life of combat training, she was able to take fifty men at once, and she was a sleep at the time. Even those who tried to do it, would not go as so far as five feet from her, the boats are now arriving at the beach, **Granberia** sensing that they were nearly there woke up and got ready in a heartbeat, she did not show it, but she was excited to explore and unknow island, never found and never mapped, it was kind of suspicious to her to see that Ilias would go through the trouble and hide an enormous island like this one, ( **but for what purpose did she had to hide it all this time** ) **Granberia** thought.

The boats landed and now the soldiers and other people from all around the world got off and were ready to do the expedition, **Granberia** heard the reports of a Hidden temple of angels beneath the island itself, many of the other soldiers heard it too, **Granberia** could make out what they all just wanted for the temple for themselves, treasure, angelic weapons, knowledge, or even the temple itself, **Granberia** was here for a different reason though, it all happen four months ago, when she visited the Monster lord's castle, as she was still loyal to **Alice,** she still had a hard time getting to be loyal to **Luka** , her new Monster lord king, and he is a **Human/angel** mixed race, **Luka** do not mind it, after hearing the true story about his father and mother and how he came to be as he is now. During the visit, it was a calling from Luka to her, as curious as she was, she went ahead and visited Luka and alice, Luka sat on his throne with a softly sleeping Alice, whose head was on his head, and he was coiled all the way up, she snooze softly and soundly asleep, Granberia had no patient though and wanted to know what was up.

 _ **Helldongo castle, May 27,2245.**_

 _ **Granberia:**_ _'You called me, Monster lord, (Bows on one knee)_

 _ **Luka:**_ _"There is no need to be such formality, it is okay you know to call me Luka too, you know"_

 _ **Granberia:**_ _"As a heavenly knight and a loyal soldier to the monster lord, I am obliged to bow before our king"_

 _ **Luka:**_ _"Fine, as your king I ask you just talk to me as normal ad you did in the past, is that okay"_

 _ **Granberia:**_ _"Ummmm, Fine if that is what you wish, (Stands straight, facing Coiled up Luka), so what is it you wanted to see me about exactly"_

Two hours later

 _ **Granberia**_ _eyes were widened with disbelief, with one hand on her chin, and another across under her breasts, and tapping her left foot, she was far off thinking of what she had just heard._

 _ **Granberia:**_ _"...Are you sure that it is a similar power towards yours, Luka"_

 _ **Luka:**_ _" I can not be positive on the power, but it definitely felt like the same way, when I transformed into my angelic form, the powers were the same but, but I do not know for sure"_

 _ **Granberia:**_ _"And the dreams started when the island was discovered"_

 _ **Luka:**_ _"Yes"_

 _ **Granberia:**_ _"Impossible you are the only one that has angelic powers as a human"_

 _ **Luka:**_ _"Which is why I have called you here, sorry for asking, but could you investigate it for me, I would ask_ _ **Erubetie**_ _but I am helping her race in a crisis of extinction,_ _ **Tamamo**_ _is having trouble with some of the diplomatic issues between the races in Helldongo villages of the kitsune, and_ _ **Alma Elma**_ _is taking care of her newborn that is on the way, I could ask someone else but I thought you could do it, so can you"_

 _ **Granberia**_ _thought it over and over, (Could this be it, could I finally find the one who is as strong as_ _ **luka**_ _, If I can beat that person who has the same power as he, than maybe I can finally beat luka and make him my bitch, well this is an offer the I can not give up)_

 _ **Granberia**_ _: "I would be honored on taking the job and doing the investigation for you, in return though, I would like to instigate the strange power source up close and examine it"_

 _ **Luka:**_ _"Permission granted, oh and good luck, and be careful"_

 **Island of Ilsz August 27, 2245**

And that is how it all started for granberia, before she left, **Luka** gave her a little vile of his angelic power, a golden and white sample of his energy, **Granberia** asked for it just in case, and to help with the search, also to make out if the powers were identical. And so a guide came from within the jungle and assemble everyone, including **Granberia** , soon as he was done talking ( **Granberia** was already getting a little impatient herself) they started there way to the great hole that was in the middle of the island, the whole island was surrounded but mountains, a giant circle in the middle of nowhere, and in the middle of the island is a great big hole that went Five thousand feet down, and there lied the temple, waiting to be explored, **Granberia** moved and was on her way to the **Temple of Ilsz**.

It took over three days just to make the trip to the temple, All the explorers were exhausted, except for **Granberia** , being in heated battles and many other situations that cost her to use everything she had, this was a cakewalk for her, making her way to the summit of the last mountain, she started at the most amazing sight she had ever seen, the **Great hold of Ilsz** , the hold itself was was big enough to fit cities into it and to combined them side by side, She took off her sight seeing and made her way downward, reaching the bottom she found many miners, constructions, gem collectors, merchants, open up tens bars, even a hotel tent was place there. The whole area next to the **Great Hole of Ilsz** was a great tourist attraction, many people and monsters came to take a look at it, Granberia passed everyone with an air of authority, everyone's in the are looked at the refined warrior, a she walked about er business, some pulled away for her, many bowed before her, others got interested in her, **Granberia** only glared at them all. Making her way to the spot she needed to be at, the Magic elevators that were going downward, One of the magician she knew and she was a quite good freind to Granberia.

 **Linda:** "Welllllll, Miss granberia how are you"

 **Granberia:** "Doing fine, and you, (Staring at her belly)

 **Linda;** "I am doing great really, Number two in on the way, oh it is a her, I been thinking of naming her **Jacklyn** "

 **Granberia** knew **Linda** at a young age, now **Linda** was about twenty six, already married to the mans of her dreams, and already as a little girl " **Rena** ", In a way **Granberia** envy **Linda** for finding a man, but **Granberia** she still was looking.

 **Linda** : "So want to go down, I am guessing"

 **Granberia:** "Yeah, how much"

 **Linda** : '(Beam, smile) No charge, **Luka** send me a messenger and told me everything, so you get a free pass, Just be careful down there, many unknown creatures I been found in the temple"

 **Granberia:** "I see, well thank you, (Flips a Platinum coin towards), Take me down now"

 **Linda** not wanting to argue with **Granberia** , obeyed and call forth the magical spell " **Moving shield** ", it started out as a dot of magic light, and then it grew to a great shield size, **Granberia** a boarded it and descended downwards, it took a whole hour before **Granberia** hit rock bottom, she got off and the shield was gone afterwards, making her way towards the trail that led to the temple, she got used to her surroundings, it was pitch black and she had a hard time of seeing, good thing she knew magic.

 **Granberia:** "Pyromancy spell : **LIGHT**

And came forth from her hand a light blue ball of light, illuminated the area around her, the trail led close close to the rocky walls, she made her way, having to slide side ways towards the trail, making her way to the temple, she caught a glimpse of a light up head, she followed the rest of the way, and called of the LIGHT spell, when she emerged into the light, she could not believe it, the Temple was the light, it lighted the entire darkness of the Great hole of Ilsz, but only enough to the to only see it up close, she still gave a grin of (what ever) look and continued onward, she made it to the gate only to see and entire camp of soldiers and mercenaries at arms, they were guarding the gate for any monster ready to attack, she walk through the camp and was noticed by every body, some of the soldiers even took a glimpse of her as she walked into camp, as she walked towards the gate, she was stopped by two men in front of her, she eyed them both, both men started to smile.

 **Merc 1** : "Well hello there babe, what is a female doing in the camp"

 **Merc 2:** " Yeah, and I thought all women were cowards to fight at all"

 **Granberia:** "Yes, some women are afraid, but not me, so please step aside if you would"

 **Merc 1:** " And what let a good looking chick like you go, that man not be possible for me to do, of my buddy here too"

 **Merc 2:** " Yeah, and hey ever been penetrated by two men"

 **Granberia** gave a disgust look at them, so she reluctantly walked round them, but they stopped her again, **Merc 1** took the opportunity and grabbed hold of her right breast plate. **Granberia** looked at them with killer eyes.

 **Merc 1:** "Why don't you come with us into bed, and we'll show you a good time"

 **Merc 2:** :"I can pay you to strip if you want to"

 **Merc 2** made the same move, and tried to grab hold of her left breast plate, but **Granberia** caught **Merc 2** hands, pulling up to her face, she examine it then "Hmph" loudly, before twisting it downwards, **Merc 2** screamed in pain and then **Granberia** with her other hand land a heavy punch in **Merc 1** face, he let go of her right breast, and staggered backwards, she did the same thing with **Merc 2** face, and he fell to the ground, all soldiers and mercs came forth to watch too excited event that is taking place, both Mercs got up and unsheathed their weapons, **Merc 1** held a Long sword, while **Merc 2** held a large axe, **Granberia** smiled.

 **Merc 1** : "Alright you bitch, so you want to play hard to get huh, well then me and my buddy are going to teach you some manners, Come on get up and get ready"

 **Merc 2** : " Alright, damn and I thought we were going to have a fun time before entering again"

 **Granberia** : "So you guys went in there already, good to hear, this will be a good warm up before I enter the temple"

 **Merc 1:** "Hahah, FAT FUCKING CHANCE YOU'LL GET, LET'S DO THIS"

 **BATTLE START**

GRANBERIA; Level 5

 **Hp:** 350/350 Equipment: Accessoires:

 **Mp:** 175/175 **Head:** Iron Circlet **Slot 1:** Ring of steel protection

 **STR** : 18 **Chest:** Battle armorer **Slot 2:** Ring of Magic

 **DEX:** 20 **Arms:** Iron Guard **Slot 3:** Heavenly knight badge

 **VIT:** 24 **Legs:** Iron leggings **Slot 4:**

 **STA:** 355 **Feet:** Leather Moccasins **Slot 5:**

 **Weapon:** Lv. 1 Bastard sword

 **Magic: Skill: Special:**

Fireball: **MP 5** Cutting edge: **MP 12** Call of the Phoenix

Fire stream: **MP 15** Double slash: **MP 14** Scourge

Burst: **MP 10** Flame Touch: **MP 16**

Enchant Flame: **MP 5** Fire split: **MP 10**

Shield: **MP 15** Enrage: **MP 20**

Roar: **MP 20** Devastate: **MP 25**

 **GRANBERIA ENGAGES  
** **MERC 1** and **MERC 2**

 **GRANBERIA PHASE TURN:**

 **GRANBERIA** **:** ATTACKS **MERC 1**

 **MERC 1 IS HIT/** LOSES 20 HP

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN**

 **MERC 1:** ATTACKS

 **GRANBERIA** IS HIT **/** LOSES 25 HP 

**MERC 2:** ATTACKS

 **GRANBERIA** IS HIT **/** LOSES 35 HP

 **GRANBERIA PHASE TURN**

 **GRANBERIA; SKILL:** FLAME TOUCH ON **MERC 1**

 **MERC 1** IS HIT **/** CRITICAL DAMAGE, **MERC 1** TAKES90 DAMAGE

 **MERC 1** FALLS

 **ENEMY PHASE TURN**

 **MERC 2:** ATTACKS

GRANBERIA DODGES/ MERC 2 MISSES

 **GRANBERIA PHASE TURN:**

 **GRANBERIA: ATTACKS**

 **MERC 2** IS HIT **/** CRITICAL HIT: **MERC 2** TAKES 100 DAMAGE

MERC 2 FALLS

 **GRANBERIA IS VICTORIOUS**

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

The two mercs fell down on the ground with heavy wounds on them, Granberia stood there a little disappointed at the performance they both made, she hopes that there are better and stronger creatures with in the temple. Everyone started to applaud to Granberia, and so forth, Granberia stepped past both guys and headed towards the main doorway to the temple. Soldiers and mercenaries let her through without struggling against her, Granberia made her way to the door, when she came upon Three familiar faces that were leaving one of the tent, one with two tail and ears like a fox, the other pointy ears and teeth like goblins, and the other a body that had scales and slither her lamia body way towards the doorway, granberia got curious on what they were doing here, so she followed them. The three little monsters made their way to the door way, and from behind a rock they got ready for the journey ahead of them to come,.

 **Goblin Girl:** "Alright!, Do we got everything in here by chance"

 **Lamia Girl:** "Of course we did, I made sure to pack sixteen vials of semen, two large containers of water, our weapons and of course my underwear"

 **Kitsune Girl:** "Wait why the underwear, and where is my potions that I made just in case"

 **Lamia Girl:** "I left those back at the castle'  
 **Kitsune Girl:** "WHAT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO USE FOR HEALING!"

 **Lamia Girl:** "This if need some healing"

The **lamia girl** coiled the **Kitsune** up tight, **Kitsune girl** did not see it coming and did not react in time, so with her coiled up, the **lamia** licked her lips, and smoothly and accurately unclothed the **Kitsune** all the way down to her panties (Which she also took off), then the lamia girl got to work and started lick the **Kitsunes** vagina, the kitsune gave a moan of pleasure as the **Lamia girl** worked her way up and down for a good five minutes, then worked her way towards the nipples, the **goblin girl** as a little disappointed at her teammates and decide to check the rest of the supplies they had, Soon the lamia girl was done leaving the **Kitsune girl** who was wrapped in her tails for comfort, getting back up and putting her clothes back on, she came and join the **goblin** and **lamia girl.**

 **Lamia girl:** "Alright, that was fun and all, but can we get going"

 **Goblin girl:** "Alright, we are set, and we better hurry too, otherwise Granberia will find us"

 **Kitsune girl:** " I hear that she was already here and fighting some of the Mercenaries here already, just like her to get into fights like that"

 **Goblin girl:** "I know right, well let's go before that whore finds us here"

 **Granberia:** "yeah, you better get going other wise I will take care of all three of you"

 **Lamia girl:** "Yeah, listen to Granberia, lets get go…(Looks at **Granberia** , then starts to sweat badly)...ing"

The other two also looked up and all three froze in place and did not move a muscle, then in all unison at once "AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", they tried to run for it, but were all caught by **Granberia** hands, Grabing the **Goblin girl** by the hair, the **lamia girl** by the tail, and the **Kitsune girl** by the ears, all teared up as she pulled onto them, and now the hang in the air, with **Granberia** holding them, **Granberia** held a stern and cold face. Throwing them towards the wall of the temple, the hit and fell to the ground, then faster then they could say **Granberia** , the huddle together, **Granberia** slowly converge on to them, All three gulped loudly, she got closer and closer and closer, then she was a foot away from them, staring down at the three, they all knew what was going to happen, **Granberia** smiled and asked them a question;

 **Granberia:** "Soooo, tell me something, is that tent over there occupied, because I would love to chat you guys up"

 **All three together:** "n…..n…..No….(Gulp)"

 **Granberia:** "Good, (Smiles, and licks her lips)"

Two hours later

It was probably night time, or so, **Granberia** woke up after a good nap, what she favored the most were the services the three did for her, or what she did to them. **Kitsune girl** was behind her, completely naked, her tails were hanging of the edge of the bed and she was sleeping soundly and still in pleasure, seeing as she was still wet around the pussy, the **Goblin girl** was under **Granberia** head, using the **Goblin girl** as a pillow sure was soft, the **Goblin girl** was in the same position as the **Kitsune girl** was in, still wet except she as **Granberia** , loved to suck onto her nipples, **Granberia** was ure glad she was not pregnant, Now the **Lamia girl** as coiled around **Granberia,** and still was sucking on to **Granberia** breast, (cute) **Granberia** thought, she wonder if this what it was like to have kids, putting it all aside, she uncoiled herself and sat up, taking the **Lamia girl** off her right breast, **Granberia** gave a moan of pleasure as the **Lamia girl's** tongue unwrapped itself from her body, then she **Granberia** excused herself from the bed and got dress in her armor, well everything was not a complete lost that night, taking care of all three them, she learned a good deal of information, The **Kitsune girl** name was " **Tina",** she said the there was no treasure at all in the temple but Knowledge of the angels, the **Goblin girl "Goldeen"** Also mentioned a secret lab where they did experiments on monsters and humans, but what caught Granberia attention was the **Lamia girls "Lyra** " info, a very large Golden door, in the back of the temple with in, in fact you can see it when going in, So **Granberia** got dressed and headed her way to the Golden door of the temple.

Making her way in, she was amazed at the art and the history of angels etched into the walls of the temples interior, it was history of wars, how they came to be, what their duty was to the planet, and **Ilias** herself, **Granberia** spit on that image and continued walking, taking turns and taking straight walk, she made it to the back of the temple, and the **Lamia girl** was right, the Golden door was right there, it looked like the size a castle gates, **Granberia** could not believe the door was made of pure gold, that be worth a lot, **Granberia** attempted to open it but would not budge, then she tried to open it with force of her weapon, still no results then she tried using fire magic to melt the gold, but the door reflect the magic back at her, she dodge the incoming flame, and burst behind her, looking at the door, she solved on thing: It was enchanted with a powerful barrier. Thinking about how to do this, she tried to think on what an angel would do, and she thought and she though and she thought and she thought, until she wonder something, taking the vile fo **Luka's** Angelic power,. She opened it and poured a single drop onto her hands, rubbing it together like soap, felt the Holy energy take place, then **Granberia** gave the door another try, and this time it open, and kept going on its own, **Granberia** now satisfied enter the room, excited to see what was on the other side. Only to find a Huge black rock with ten Golden pillars surrounding it, **Granberia** got closer and closer until she heard a faint (Tick tock tick tock tick tock), Finding the source of the sound came from a strange thorn like spike in the middle of the Huge black rock, she jumped with incredible height and landed on top of the Spike poking out of the rocks middle interior, she noticed a stone like body statue as well, looking closely it looked like a boy, but he couldn't tell if was real or not, curiously, she examine the spike and turns out it is a spear, a golden spear, that must have been left here after the angel wars, it seemed removable, **Granberia** tried and tried and tried, but the spear would not budge, she thought for a moment, and snapped her fingers, taking the vile of what was left of the angelic powers, she poured the rest onto her hands, and once again attempted, the spear moved and came right out, **Granberia** smiled at her success and dropped down onto the ground, examining it closely.

 **Granberia:** "well at least this will prove enough for me, well time to get ou….(little rock taps her head)...t"

 **Granberia** looked up, and saw nothing, she started to walk, when another little rock hit the floor, **Granberia** swung around and examine the are, no one was here, she looked closely, and another little rock hit the ground, this time she saw where it was coming from, the statue started to crack, and it cracked, until it cracked again this time it was all over, **Granberia** looked at the ground, the little rocks were trembling slowly and build up on speed, then she the ground started to rumble with a low moan of shock, that build its way up to feel like a little earthquake, but now it start to get bigger, all around **Granberia** saw the whole place started to shake, the ceiling let loose of years old dust that came down, the Pillars started to sway back and forth, the Black rock had little and big cracks in it, rocks of tiny size to big size started to fall off the black rock, **Granberia** drew her sword and prepared herself for the worst, the statues cracked and cracked and finally a single glow of light spewed out, then it turn black, **Granberia** as wide eyed in shock, the statute stated to spew out black fog so thick that it was starting to cover up the statue, then she could hear something.

?: "ahhhhhherrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 **Granberia** braced herself as the Black rock fell to the ground, **Granberia** did not notice the black chains holding the Black rock in mid air, as well as the Statue, as the black fell to the ground it land with a loud CRASH HH!, the canis went flying, the pillars fell like dominos, and the place still shocked.

Meanwhile outside, the whole thing was happening outside as well, the entire Great Hole started to shake, rocks fell from above the walls of the Great hole and tumble downward onto the camp of soldiers and mercenaries, **Tina, Goldeen, and Lyra** awaken with a startle fight and git dressed, then race outside to see what was going on, on too see the catastrophic was being caused by the temple, the temple started to crack as well.

Meanwhile on the surface of the island, the whole island starte shake, everyone braces themselves for the worst to come, tourist too cover on the boats, Sailors braced themselves on the ships as the tides of the sea went wild, the sea started to form gigantic mavericks, thunderous clouds formed above the Island, Clodds pitch black covered miles and miles, and thunder started to crack .

Meanwhile at the Helldongo Castle, **Alice** Awoken from her nap in her bed, so did the Coled up **Luka** , she looked at him, and **Luka** was shaking with shock, **Alice** sensed the fear, grabbed hold of him and brought him in close to her chest, her breast covered his face.

 **Alice:** "Shoo…..shoooo everything is alright sweetie, what is going on, what kind of power is that"

 **Luka:** "(The one from my dream, it is the same power that I feared from the start, it has to be it)"

Back where **Granberia** is at, the whole room shook a mighty force, **Granberia** have felt the force of **Tamamo's** earth magic at the full extent, but this was a whole new ball game, and then as everything was shaking, silence enter the atmosphere in **Granberia's** mind, she saw the statue stand, Black aura covered the statue, Black smog covered the entire room's floor, then it's face cracked and a large piece fell off, **Granberia** could not believe what she is seeing, a face with red eyes but a human face, no a demons face, no **Granberia** could not understand what this was, but it started to stand straighter, and then it looked at **Granberia** with Complete red eyes of a demon, it spoke softly:

?: "i…..I?/I….Il…..Ili….Ila…..Ilia….Ilias"

 **Granberia** drew her sword and pointed it at her opponent.

 **Granberia:** "WHO ARE AND WHAT DID YOU SAY"

The statue looked at her for a moment, then he glared and with might he shouted to the entire island to hear, **Granberia** braced herself.

?: "...ILIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

In the midst of the Earthquake, all the black aura and the smog started to gather into a small twister around the statue, then it grew, it grew, it grew, and a gigantic **Beam of Black** shoot upwards, Wind was chaos, the air filled with Dark magic, the Earthquake started to rise and rise, then A black purple light shined and then **Granberia** was enveloped in it along with those in the Great Hole, the Gigantic Black aura Beam, shot upwards destroying the temple ceiling and shot out of the Great hole, up towards the Outside Sky, The Beam widths was about the size of the Great Hole and it builded up.

Everywhere

All of Contient

 **Helldongo Island**

 **Sentora Island**

 **Ilias Island**

Everywhere everyone could see the Beam of Black emerge from the Island of Ilsz, **Tamamo** Clan watch, and so did she, **Erubetie** and her slimes watch as well and so did she, **Alma Elma** Saw it too (And she is about nine months along, one more month to go), **Queen Alice** and **King Luka Monster lord's** witness the entire thing, In **Luka's** mind he knew for sure that this is the power from his dream, this was the power he felt, this was another angel/human just like him.

Back at where **Granberia** is at, the beam started to cease, and then it stopped in a second, only leaving with a small black beam not much larger that a red site line, and she was blinded until she could see again, she wiped her face and stared at the spot of where the statue was at, there it was but now a statue, but a Boy, **Granberia** started to blush, this boy had a six pack, his arms were stiff, his hair was beautiful, and his well…...sacred spot was showing, **Granberia** snapped out of it and prepared herself, then the boy fell to his knees,still looking up, his head fell forward, and he was looking downwards, **Granberia** cautiously moved towards him, getting closer, getting closer, getting closer, and then she could reach out and touch him, and she did just that, the boy hand shot out and grabbed hold of **Granberia, Granberia** reflex and tossed him over her, while grabbing his hand and throwing him straight onto his back, then she jumped onto and and pointed her sword down to his throat, **Granberia** breathed with Shock, everything was silent only hearing her heartbeat was all she could hear, then look at the face of the boy, **Granberia** held her breath for a moment to examine him, Purple eyes, Deep Amethyst eyes the boy had, black hair with red tips on the bangs, a body of a warrior he had, and a power she has felt before, (Could he be a Half angel and human as well as **luka** ) **Granberia** thought, the boy looked at **Granberia** , then he was about to faint, **Granberia** let her sword fall to the side, she took both of her hands and grabbed the boys face.

 **Granberia:** "What is your name"

 **Iaito:** "... **I** ….. **I** … **.I**... **Ia** …. **.Iaito** …... **Alonne** ….. **Reaper** ….Last of the …. **Fallen** …... **Angels** ….. **Race** " and then **Iaito** was fainted.


End file.
